


Guiding Light

by topazastral



Series: Our Love [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (In Space) - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Just fluff basically, and nothing bad happens :))))), short little scene set before their wedding!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazastral/pseuds/topazastral
Summary: A short fic about the morning before Rose and Cinders' wedding.
Relationships: Cinders/Rose (Once Upon A Time In Space)
Series: Our Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Guiding Light

_My guiding light_ , Rose had whispered in the early-morning glow. 

_My love,_ Cinders had murmured back, deft fingers tracing patterns across her bare spine.

They had lain there together, wrapped in a thick blanket of synthetic fur, watching the sun rise over the palaces. Rose’s head rested on the arm of the couch, the side of her stomach up against Cinders’ lap. She swung her arms lazily, still scarred by her latest battle from the night before. Rose hadn’t quite gotten around to the doctors yet for a new skin graft.

“I missed you,” said Cinders, nose crinkled.

Rose laughed. “Did you, now?” She poked Cinders in her soft side, shifting her body closer to move a hand through her hair. She wove a small braid through a cluster of ringlets, mouth curling upward as Cinders took her hand and pressed it to her own lips. Rose let her eyelids slide half-shut, peering at Cinders through claret lashes.

Cinders smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling. She leaned down to Rose’s face, brushing their lips together. Rose hummed an “I love you.”

Cinders said nothing, only leaned into Rose. She clasped Rose’s hand with her own, the metal of their engagement rings clicking together.

“Tomorrow, hm?” Rose said. 

“I almost don’t want to wait,” mumbled Cinders, resting her head against Rose’s neck and bringing her legs up to lie beside her. Rose moved over obligingly, putting an arm over her shoulders. 

“Not like we have much of a choice,” Rose added.

“But what if we did?” asked Cinders. “What if we just--” She waved her arm up towards the ceiling, splaying her fingers. The nails were painted a stark white, standing out against her skin. “I don’t know. Ran away, or something.”

Cinders turned to face Rose, eyes shining playfully. “We could elope.”

Rose barked out a laugh, freckled cheeks turning a ruddy crimson. “Oh? And where would we go?”

“We could steal a ship!” Cinders poked Rose in the side. “Perform a daring escape from New Constantinople!” She sighed, leaning back. “Imagine it, Rosy. Star-crossed lovers, traveling the universe together.”

Rose looked away. “And Cole would come hunt us down.”

“Don’t be such a downer!” Cinders smushed her nose.

“You stop that!” Rose giggled, pushing her hand away. “But...yeah, tomorrow.” Her face split into a grin. “Are you ready, bride-to-be?”

Cinders rolled her eyes. “Of course.” She brushed a lock of scarlet hair away from Rose’s face, running her hand down her neck. She tried not to wince at the beaten flesh.

Rose snuck a hand around Cinders’ back, pulling her into a kiss. Cinders let her body relax, nestling herself into Rose’s side.

“I love--” Rose tried to say.

“Shh!” said Cinders, covering Rose’s mouth. “Save it for the wedding.”


End file.
